Vampire Knight (Manga end) My less rushed version
by Chex-Ann 3
Summary: Tweaked a bit for a ZeroXYuuki fan like myself. My first piece of work. I wrote it based off the events in the last chapter of the manga. Kaname dies for good. Obviously I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I do most of my writing after midnight :)
1. Prologue

Blood splattered everywhere as Kaname thrust his hand into his chest and ripped out his beating heart. Still standing he threw it into the furnace. As it started to melt. He fell to his knees. He heard Yuuki's voice.

"Kaname!" She screamed rushing to his side. "You..." She trailed off realizing it was to late.

Yuuki stared at the opened wound on his chest.

"I'll lose consciousness soon..." Kaname whispered.

" Kaname, why?" Yuuki ask, starting to cry.

The sound of footsteps in the background, alerted them to Zero's presence as he entered the room. He stopped in his tracks when Yuuki turned to him.

She was kneeling beside Kaname Crying.

"Yuuki..." Kaname whispered. She turned her attention back to Kaname.

"I love you, I have no regrets..."He said. "I want you to be happy, I want you to smile..." He took a deep breath, his eye's starting to close.

"Kaname."Yuuki whimpered. Holding him tightly.

"Let me go Yuuki..." Kaname said in his half conscious state. Thinking the girl he loved might try to use her powers to save him and end her life in the process. "This is the end..." Kaname closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

Zero watched Yuuki cling to Kaname's body for a short while. Not quite knowing what to do to comfort her. Kaname was his enemy, but seeing Yuuki in so much pain was terrible.

Suddenly Yuuki rested Kaname's body on the floor and, without so much as a glance at him, ran out.

"Yuuki" Zero said her name quietly. As he watched her run out. He was about to follow her when the Bloody Rose began to disintegrate and spew rose vines.

Outside Yuuki was trying to stop the fight.

However the enemy vampires weren't listening.

Yuuki braced herself as one started to attack her. Suddenly Artemis Disintegrated in her hands. She spun around to see a portion of the Building behind her collapse as the rose vines shot out of the building.

She stared in shock.

Kaname's body... and Zero!

A portion of the rose vines near her seemed to carry Zero out. Then they began to dissolve in the air.

The fighting around them stopped, as everyone watched bloody rose vines disappear.

"Yuuki." Zero said her name. But she continued to stare at the scene before them. She was crying again.

Zero hung his head, trying to take it all in.

Kaname's dead

Remembering the fight he looked around to see the enemy vampires had fled.  
He looked at Yuuki again. She still seemed like she was in shock.

"Yuuki" Zero said her name again.

This time she turned to face him, tears still streaming down her face.

There was nothing he could say. So he slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Zero" Yuuki said his name quietly. Hugging him back and leaning her head against his chest. Zero rested his chin on top of her head and held her.

To be continued...


	2. I Love You

Part II

Yuuki stood in front of a new grave with a tall arched headstone. Night class students hung back in the distance. As she bid farewell to her first love.

She was somber. She'd cried so much since Kaname's death she didn't know if she could cry anymore. Yuuki numbly stared at his headstone, her brown eyes full of sadness.

Under a nearby tree Zero looked on. It had been three days since Kaname threw his heart into the furnace. The bloody rose and Artemis had both disintegrated and the Hunters association was working on making new weapons. The enemy vampires had disappeared for the time being. Isaya had also disappeared.

Kaname's funeral had been held earlier that day. Yuuki had scarcely said a word since the night he died.

_At least I got my memories back_. He thought. How terrible would it have been to live the rest of his life in that state. How terrible would it have been if he'd not been himself, if he'd never remembered the woman he wanted to protect. The woman he loved.

Not that, that affection had ever really been returned. Aside from a few occasions. She had chosen Kaname before the end.

As he watched Yuuki morn, he wondered briefly if they could ever be more than "whatever they were" now.

_Doubtful_. Zero dismissed the possibility. After all in the past, he'd gone so far as to threaten her life after he found out she was a pureblood. And they had just made up before she stole his memories.

_But we did kiss that night_. He thought back to the masquerade.

Zero sighed and shook his head. Surely he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

That night

Yuuki sat on a bed, staring at the floor. Alone. In her old room back at the academy. She'd been staying there since the night Kaname died.

"_Let me go Yuuki_..." She remembered what he told her before he died. _I'll try Kaname. I'll try to be happy_

With a sigh Yuuki stood up and went to look for the only person she wanted to talk to, the only person she felt, could make her smile now.

One of the last times she'd been with Kaname, they'd been alone at their house. It had been soon after she'd taken Zero's memories.

... Kaname had hugged her and said "If your not sure where your heart belongs let me show you..."

As much as it tempted her, she pulled away from him. "Kaname." She looked him in the eyes. " I love you, but..." she paused. " I don't know where my heart belongs, I took Zero's memories of me because they caused him pain and bloodlust. But..."She trailed off. Eye's tearing up. "I don't know if I can let him go.." Yuuki whispered.

Kaname stayed silent.

"I..I don't deserve you Kaname." She said. "I didn't deserve Zero either. I'm sorry."

"Yuuki." Kaname placed a hand on her cheek. Then leaned in and kissed her. "What make's you think I deserve you?'...

Yuuki walked down a hallway. Lost in thoughts. _After that Kaname told her good night and he left. Then she had retired to her bed. And the next morning Zero and Kato showed up._ Yuuki smiled at the memory.

_Something in me never let me fully give my heart to Kaname, something in me never let my thirst for blood be quenched. Is it because..._.

Yuuki stared in surprise as she came to the edge of a set of stairs. These were the stairs where Zero had first bit her. Even more surprising was that Zero was here now.

"Yuuki." He said her name, stopping mid way up the stairs when he saw her. "I was just coming to talk to you."

"Zero."

"Are you alright?" He ask. Staring up at her from the lower steps.

Without a word Yuuki slowly walked down the stairs until she was a step above Zero. She stared into his beautiful Violet eyes. "I'm sorry I took your memories." She started. "I'm glad you took them back."She gave a half smile.

"Yuuki." He said her name again. "I need them if I'm going to protect you."

This time she smiled. She reached out and grabbed his right hand and held it with hers. "Zero."

"What?" He ask quietly.  
"I..." Yuuki started. "I only want your blood Zero."

Zero's eyes widened. He searched for a reply. " Yuuki, I've only ever wanted your blood." He moved up so he was standing on the same step as her. They gazed into each others eyes. "Yuuki. I would have waited years for you to tell me that." Zero placed his free hand over hers and stared at them. "Does that mean, you'll be with me?" He ask. Still staring at their entwined hands.

Yuuki waited a moment. Zero lifted his head to meet her gaze. "I love you, Zero" She whispered her eyes locked onto his lips, they leaned in. Zero wrapped his arms around her and she clasped her hands around his face. She closed her eyes and their lips touched. Zero held her tightly as the kiss got more passionate.

When they finally stopped both were blushing and breathing heavy. They parted just far enough to look into each others eyes.

Remembering it had been several days, she tilted her head to the side and moved her hair back. Exposing her neck. Zero nodded. Gently grabbed the back of her head, leaned into her neck and kissed her soft skin. Before opening his jaws and puncturing  
her flesh. Sucking out the delicious liquid.

Yuuki let out deep breath and closed her eyes.

To Be Continued


End file.
